tan cerca, pero tan lejana
by EmmaDeLaRosa
Summary: Edward entra a trabajar en la casa de los Swan que sentira cuando vea a Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es mi primer fick, am espero que les guste jejeje subire los siguientes capitulos pronto, es mas ya tenog muchos jajaja, bueno esto no se ni poruqe lo ize solo me salio.**

Me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 20 años, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 15 años, así que mis tíos me adoptaron, ellos son maravillosos y ellos son: mi tía Esme y mi tío Carlisle, ellos tienen dos hijos Alice y Emmet

Nosotros no somos una familia muy acomodada ya que mi tía y mi tío trabajan, mi tía es la ama de casa en una casa y mi tío es albañil, yo estudio medicina, pero como mis tíos tenían problemas económicos yo me comprometí a darles algo de mi dinero cuando empezara a trabajar, y so no tardo mucho ya que cuando cumplí los 16 ya hacia encargos y cualquier cosa.

Un día mi tío llego de muy buen humor diciendo que necesitaba un ayudante en la casa donde trabajaba y daba la casualidad que en esa casa mi tia también trabaja es la casa de los Swan mi tía me conto que no es una casa muy grande y que tampoco son ricos pero que era acomodados y tenían dinero y así mi tío me conto que ya le había comentado la señora Swan que necesitaba un ayudante y que si yo podía serlo y mi tío me conto que la señora solo le dijo si esta bien tráelo.

Y así empezó mi primer día de trabajo era Sábado en la mañana, cuando vi la casa no se me hizo la gran cosa, hasta que entre a la casa por dentro había muchos candelabros y cosas muy finas cuando entre había un pasillo que conectaba la cocina, un baño que me imagino que es el de intendencia y un cuarto serrado, camine por ese pasillo hasta que vi a mi tía cocinando y le dije:

-Tía, y ella volteo

-Edward, corazón valla que llegaste temprano, ni tu tío a llegado.

-A tía me dijo mi tío que le dijera que fue a comprar unos encargos de la señora

-Así, me había comentado, Edward no quieres desayunar?

- ¿Am si porque no?

-Tía ¿ pero la señora no se enoja la señora por que nosotros agarramos de su comida?

-NO la señora y la señorita siempre me dicen que su comida es mía así que a veces agarro para tu tío y para mi, jajá si ves su alacena te sorprenderás.

Así fue como me pare y fue a la alacena que parecía un ropero solo se me callo la quijada y me quede con la boca abierta.

-Jajajaa, ves Edward que te dije, y mi tía empezó reír

- ¡DIOS!! Es mucha comida, como se comen todo eso.

-Jjajajaja NO lose, bueno es que aquí vienen muchas personas sobrino, viene los primos de los hijos de la señora y siempre se comen todo la señora se enoja pero que puede hacer.

- Así es cierto y los hijos de la señora ¿están??

- A no Bella se fue a su diplomado de medicina y Jasper no a regresado de su fiesta de ayer.

- WOW ¿ la señorita Isabella estudia medicina??

-NO sobrino esta en la prepa, pero ya estará entrando a la facultad ya quiero que se baya de aquí.

Me que de sorprendido ante las palabras de mi tía y yo solo pude preguntar –porque dices eso tía?

-Por que la señorita sufre mucho Edward , bueno nunca lo demuestra pero yo se que es verdad, ella siempre tiene muchos problemas con sus papas.

-A tía se me había olvidado y el señor Swan.

- El no vive aquí sobrino, la señora lo odia y aparte el los abandono, aunque el le pague la escuela a los muchachos pero la señorita bella, nunca habla de el y cuando yo le preguntaba se le salían las lagrimas así es que ya nunca le volví preguntar acerca de el.

- Oooo y ella demuestra su dolor tía??

- ¿Quien la señorita??, jajaja sobrino esa niña nunca demuestra nada solo sonríe hipócritamente y falsamente , y aparte nunca baja de su cuarto i solo trae su ipot o como se llame y también solo lee y lee y esta en su laptop.

-y tía ella es grosera con usted??

- NO sobrino ella nunca me a faltado al respeto, nunca, siempre me da las gracias y me saluda muy feliz.

Y en eso solo escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

-Esme ya llegue, y ese era mi tío Carlisle

-A Carlisle hasta que llegaste, mira la señora ya esta bajando las escaleras, Edward párate.

Y fue así como me pare, vi a la señora no era una persona alta , y cuando me vio solo miro y le dijo a mi tío.

-Carlisle el es Edward. Solo me miraba y yo solo bajaba la mirada

-Si señora, no ocasionara problemas no se preocupe

- Bueno eso espero.

Y ahí fue donde la señora se dirigió a mi.

-Muchacho necesito acerté un encargo

-Si señora, esta muy nervioso pero pude hablar.

-Necesito que vallas por Bella a su diplomado.

- Si señora, esta bien.

-Esme te dará la dirección.

-Si señora no se preocupe

- Esme tráeme algo para el dolor de cabeza me esta matando.

Así fue como la señora se fue a su cuarto y me dejo en la cocina con mi tía, y así ella me anoto la dirección no estaba lejos y aparte la señora me había dicho que fuera caminando.

Cuando llegue era un lugar grande y se veía que tenia alcurnia y así la empeze a buscar y así vi a unos profesores y les pregunte

-¿Disculpe la señorita Swan??

-A bella, a ver espere creo que esta leyendo otra vez.

Así fue como la vocearon, hasta que salió una niña hermosa con unos hermosos color chocolate y un hermoso cabello marrón.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

bueno aqui acaba esperen el siguiente capitulo si

dejen reevieews sii

baee


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella POV

Ya era muy tarde, ya había pasado media ora de la salida del diplomado y como siempre yo me quedaba de ultima, bueno como si no fuera raro, Rene siempre se le olvida o se queda dormida después de una fiesta con sus amigas, asi fue como solo me sente y empese a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio otra vez, es que DIOS amaba al señor Darcy el es como el cielo y el infierno.

Asi empeze a leer y a leer asta que me puse mi ipot y empese a escuhar Use somebody de los kings y asi me relaje, hasta que alguien interrumpió mis hermosas enspñaciones con un

-Isabella Swan la buscan en la entrada

Y yo solo me pare i me quede ¬¬' ashh mi mama por que no me habla al celular para que balla i asi no paso por esta vergüenza.

Para mi sorpresa NO era mi madre qien estaba en la puerta era un muchacho, pero no cualqiern muchacho tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde fuerte como dos hermosas esmeraldas y una piel que me daba ganas de tocarla, pero me tenia que controlar, pero cuando lo vi solo me le quedaba viendo y el a mi, asi que yo empese la platica.

-Amm hola. Salude al muchacho que parecía idiotizado jajaja me dio mucha risa cuando lo saque del transe.

-Aa Hola.

Me dijo cuando me dio la mano y no me la quería soltar pero yo solo podía sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mis manos, asi que decide soltarlo.

-Am ¿Cómo te llamas?, le pregunte

-Edward.

-A tu eres el sobrino de Esme verdad a que bueno, espero que seas igual que ella.

EDWARDpov

DIOS, por que me decía eso?, me sentía tan nervioso nunca una mujer me había echo sentir asi de nervioso y asi fue que solo d edije.

-¿Por qué dice eso señorita?

-Jaja, por que Esme muy linda la qiero coomo si fuera mi madre, jaja y otra cosa por favor no me digas señorita dime Bella por favor.

-Señorita no creo que su madre me deje tutearla.

-Jaja que importa mi mama, a ella solo le importa su trabajo y su estúpido novio.

Y asi fue como me que de pasmado nunca ense que sus labios podría decir cosas malas, pero que podía esperar de una muchacha de 18 años

-Am bueno le dire Bella, pero si usted me dice Edward si.

-Jajaja ok, no te preocupes. Me dijo i asi fue como caminamos bastante tiempo y empezamos a platicar.

Y asi fue como pasamos por un café de moda y ella me dijo:

-Quiero uno podemos ir por favor

Dios lo había dicho tan hermozo, lo decía tan dulcemente en ese momento solo quería EDWARD que te sucede ella es la patrona y tu solo eres el ayudante, borrate esas ideas de la mente.

Y asi fue que le conteste a la señorita con una sonrisa y un Claro Bella.

Y asi entramos, cuando entre me sentía cohibido por que todo mundo me miraba y fue asta que me di cuenta por que todsos me miraba era por mi ropa, iba con unos pntalones muy usados y una camisa manchada de pintura.

A Bella solo s ele salió una risita, y se acerco a mi bueno me jalo para que estuviéramos a la misma altura, y me dijo:

-Jjajaja, NO les hagas caso tu vienes conmigo aparte soy muy concida en este café.

Y asi fue como ella pidió un frapuccino de vainilla y una galleta de chocolate y fue ai donde ella me pregunto ¿Edward no qieres algo?

Y me quede asi atontado jajaja siempre me atontaba esta niña, y si si quería algo, pero no tenia dinero y asi fue como le dije: NO Bella, y ella otra ves se acerco a mi y me dijo si no traes dinero te puedo prestar mi mama nunca cuenta lo que me da, asi que dime que quieres para poder pedirlo.

-Bella no puede gastar en tus trabajadores, no te preocupes

Y ella no me obedeció, solo le dijo al muchacho de la caja me das otro igual porfavor.

Asi ella lo pidió, y esperamos hasta que nos dieron nuestros pedidos y nos sentamos en una de las banquitas del jardín del café y cuando ya nos íbamos a sentar sono su celular y ella puso cara de pocos amigos y se paro para contestarlo.

Bella POV

Bueno estaba en Starbucks con Edward y sus caras raras al ver que yo le compre un frapuccino jajaja me daba mucha risa y asi fue como nos fuimsoa las banquitas del jardín y sono mi canción favorita de coldplay en mi celular y bi qien era el que llamaba y era Mike

Y asi solo le dije a Edward me permites un momento asi fue como me pare y lo conteste.

-Mande Mike, conteste con desgana

-Hola, Preciosa, como estas?

-Am bien. (hasta que llamaste opense)

-¿Que quieres? le pregunte

-A no nada solo quería, preguntarte si querías hacer algo hoy.

-Amm, me quede pensando la verdad no quería por que estaba con Edward jaja aunque lo conocía ase poco ya lo quería mucho, aparte que siempre me hacia reir con sus tonterasy caras.

-A Mike NO puedo esque estoy ocupada. Menti

-A ok no esta bien, después hablamos si.

-Aja. Y le rogue al señor por que no fuera asi

Bueno ya fue a la mesa conde estaba Edward y em pregunto ¿era tu madre?

Y le dije NO era un Idiota de mi escuela, que no se da por vencido cuando le digo que no quero nada con el.

EdwardPOV

Cuando menciono la palabra IDIOTA solo me quede pamado otra vez No me gustaba que manchara su vocabulario con esas palabras y me dio un arranque de algoen mi interior y me daban ganas de decir a ese IDIOTA que la dejara en paz.

Y asi se nos paso el tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde uban a hacer las 4 de la tarde, dios Carlisle me regañaría.

Y asi le dije –¿Bella podemos irnos a casa?

Y ella solo asintió

Y asi llegamos a su casa y su madre nos esperaba en la puerta con una car de enojo y decepcion, y yo tenia nervios y temor que despiedieran en mi primer dia de trabajo, pero Bella solo me dijo no te preocupes si te amenaza yo la amenazo a ella asi que no te preocupes cuando llegamos la madre de Bella la miro y ami me dijo:

-Muchachito te dije quie fueras por mi hija no que fueras a tomar un café, a por cierto quien te lo compro no creo que tengas dinero para comprarte un café de esos.

Y yo solo me quede callado cuando Bella entro a defenderme

-Mama dejalo si, yo era la que qeria el café y para empezar el me compro mi café y el de el, asi que no le digas

-Isabella no seas grosera y no defiendas al muchacho.

-Pues como no lo voy a defender si tu le estas diciendo cosas que son mentira.

-Asi que deja empez a Edward.


End file.
